


Your Colourful Words

by AryaWinchester



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, I wrote this in like a day, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, its t for swearing, soulmates words, taakitz, there are still dnd races and magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: In a universe where you're soulmates first words are tattooed on you in their handwriting, Kravitz and Taako find each other





	Your Colourful Words

**Author's Note:**

> Who's bad at summaries? I'm bad and summaries  
> Also this is only beta'd by my good friend Microsoft Word  
> Anyway have fun nerds

Taako took centre stage, the place he was born to be, and cleared his throat. He didn’t really need to, his voice was always amazing thank you very much, but it certainly got the attention of everyone. His sister, Lup, was sitting in the back row of the small theatre with her boyfriend. She shot him a quick peace sign and he started.

“Esteemed guests of the theatre-”

“We’re your classmates, not guests.” Someone cut in. Taako pretended not to hear them and continued.

“Someone has requested I show you how a real monologue sounds.”

“Taako,” the teacher interrupted, “This was an assignment, not a special request. If you would cut the dramatics and continue, please.”

“But sir! I must warm up the crowd before I start! And this is drama class so...”

“Now, Taako.”

The elf glared at him for a second before clearing his throat again and nodding at Magnus, who was in the tech booth and had gladly given up his spare to assist Taako. The lights suddenly went off and a spotlight appeared directly on centre stage.

“Come forth, Honorius. My chamber is ceiled with cedar and odorous with myrrh. The pillars of my bed are of cedar and the hangings are of purple. My bed is strewn with purple and the steps are of silver.” His voice was light, just as he had practiced. He reached into his soul to recite the word of Oscar Wilde. He could feel all eyes on him, even if he couldn’t see them. He pushed forward as the light grew brighter and warmer, just as he had requested of Magnus. “The hanging are sewn…”

 

~~~

 

“Kravitz?”

The boy looked up from his notes. He hadn’t been writing, just looking at a doodle of a bird he had done. It wasn’t even a good bird. Just an adequate bird. He’d have to show his mom later.

He realized he wasn’t listening to the teacher (who was talking) and said, “Excuse me, could you repeat that?”

“I said,” she said gruffly, “that you need to take this to Mr. Wood in the theatre. It’s important.” She was holding out a slip of paper. Kravitz got up and walked to the front of the class to take it. “And hurry back. I don’t want you missing another chapter.”

He nodded and hurried out of the class to find the theatre. He hadn’t memorized the whole school yet, so it took him awhile to find the ramp leading up to the door titled “Theatre: Backstage”. He figured it would lead him the where he need to go and entered.

Inside was dark, only a bit of light leading his way.

He got to the wings of theatre and saw one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. An elf with long blonde hair (obviously dyed) was on stage. The light was centred on him, and he spoke with such passion Kravitz couldn’t look away.

“From the uttermost parts of the world my lovers come to me. The kings of the earth come to me and bring me presents.”

It took Kravitz a second to realize where he had heard those words before. Or read them. He looked down at his forearm, where those exact words were tattooed, violet against his skin. He clapped a hand over his mouth. His soulmates first words. It had to be a coincidence. He had once looked up those words and it had led him to a play by Oscar Wilde. It was probably a popular monologue. He looked back at the performer.

The boy had dropped to his knees, but was somehow more dominant than before. He was the only thing on stage and yet he seemed to take up the whole space.

Kravitz stayed in the wings, not wanting to interrupt the beautiful boy or his powerful words. He waited until the boy stood up and said his final lines.

“Come with me, Honorius, and I will clothe you in a tunic of silk. I will smear your body with myrrh and pour spikenard on your hair. I will clothe you in hyacinth and put honey in your mouth. Love–”

He was cut off by someone who didn’t exist, ending the monologue. He bowed low, his braid touching the floor, and snap-pointed somewhere next to and above Kravitz. The spotlight went out and the main lights came back on.

“And that, my dear classmates, is how you do a motherfucking monologue.” He smirked, skipping up the steps of the seats to sit next to a very similar looking elf in the back row.

The teacher, who Kravitz assumed to be Mr. Wood, sighed. “Taako, no swearing in the theatre. We’ve been over this.” He started to turn around but his eyes fell on Kravitz. “Hello? Do you need something?”

 

~~~

 

Taako eyed the handsome boy standing just outside the wings. When Mr. Wood spoke he straightened his back, face surprised, but walked over and held something out to him. He said something to quiet for Taako to hear, but Mr. Wood nodded and smiled.

“Okay, give her my thanks. Do you need a late pass?” The boy shook his head. “Get out of here then. Don’t want you missing class.”

Taako watched again as the boy cleared the stage in only a few strides of his long legs. He turned to Lup, who was also watching intently, and narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know who that hunk is, but I’m going to fuck him if it’s the last thing I do.”

Lup threw back her head, laughing, an arm slung around Barry who was also chuckling. Mr. Wood must’ve heard too, as he shot a glare back at Taako but said nothing.

Taako lowered his voice and leaned over to his sister. “But seriously, who is he? I’ve never seen him around.”

Lup shrugged, still laughing under her breath, and looked at her boyfriend.

“He’s in my bio class but I don’t know his name.” Barry said.

“Damn you Barold. You’re supposed to know everything.” Taako pulled his legs up onto the seat and tried to turn his attention to Mr. Wood. His mind kept drifting back to the boy though, and he soon gave up.

“Who the fuck is he?” He whispered under his breath.

 

~~~

 

Kravitz always felt claustrophobic in the cafeteria. Though he was taller than pretty much everyone else, he still always felt as if he was getting squished. He pushed through the crowd to try and find a place to sit. He usually ended up at a bench just outside the cafeteria, but he always looked around for anyone else who looked lost and had an open seat.

As his eyes were drawn to a small group of people sitting right in the middle of the room. Two elves with blonde hair and three humans talking to Kravitz’s bio teacher. He recognized the elves right away.

Kravitz could almost feel his forearm tingle where he knew the words were. He took a deep breath and walked over to the table.

“...Are really loving, I swear. They may not be humanoid or have real hearts but they can love.” Mr. Highchurch (who insisted people call him Merle but Kravitz always felt weird doing that) had his hands on the table. His prosthetic one was growing a few leaves as he spoke.

The two elves and one of the boys were trying (and failing) to hide their laughter. The larger boy was nodding along, looking slightly worried.

Mr. Highchurch looked up as Kravitz approached. “Ah! You want to hear about the plants as well?”

Kravitz opened his mouth to decline but the elf girl spoke before him.

“Actually, Merle, I believe Grim Reaper here wants to eat his lunch with us. Perhaps we could finish this conversation some other time? Thanks.”  
The dwarf nodded. “Yes. Some other time then. Have a good lunch, kids.” He strolled off, probably trying to find some other kids to terrorize with his stories of loving plants.

Kravitz was still standing as the group looked at him. The boy sitting next to the elves spoke first.

“Are you going to sit down or…?”

He quickly sat across from the monologue elf, accidentally slamming his tray down. He winced at the loud noise. They were still all looking at him.

_Quick, Krav, say something._

“Uh,” He looked across the table, “Nice performance earlier.”

 

~~~

 

Taako could feel Lup kicking him under the table. She knew as well as him that those words were tattooed on his left shoulder in a loopy black script, just as he knew she had “Man, dead frogs are neat” in messy blue writing on her right shoulder.

He stomped on her foot and smiled at the newcomer. “Thanks, my man. I’m Taako.” He reached a hand across the table, expecting the dude to kiss it like they do in movies. He didn’t, just shook it with a confused look.

“I’m Kravitz.”

Taako put his hands under his chin and cocked his head. “What brings a handsome face like yours to our little table.”

He could see Kravitz’s face go red. “I honestly just wanted to say that and now I don’t know what to do.”

“Well I’m glad. Those were the perfect words.”

 

~~~

 

Lup looked back and forth between the two boys, both making obvious heart eyes at each other. Did she really have to do everything?

She shot a look at Magnus and Julia, who both just shrugged. She gave the same look to Barry, her lovely Barry, who nodded. She smiled and patted his leg.

“Hey, Koko? Aren’t those the words you have?”

Taako broke eye contact with Grim Reaper to glare daggers at her. If looks could kill… Well she would’ve been dead years ago.

“Which words, Lulu?” Her brother said through gritted teeth.

She rolled her eyes. “His words. What were they? ‘Uh, nice performance earlier’ right?” She knew he stomped on her foot again, but she was wearing her steel toe boots so who’s the idiot now?

Lup looked back at Kravitz, who had his mouth open like he wanted to catch flies. She mentioned this and he closed his mouth immediately.

“Don’t be stupid, lots of people say that.” Taako was still trying to kill her with his mind. It was a good thing wands weren’t allowed at school or she would’ve been cursed to hell and back already.

She raised an eyebrow at Kravitz. “Well?”

 

~~~

 

Kravitz could feel his mouth go dry. He slowly lifted his shirt sleeve.

“Would...would it matter if I had your monologue on my arm?”

Taako’s eyes went wide. He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table. “Are you fucking kidding me, my dude? Of course that matters!”

The bigger man sitting a few seats away from Kravitz cleared his throat. “Well, it seems like you’ll be sitting with us more often. I’m Magnus. This is my girlfriend Julia.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” The pretty girl next to Kravitz smiled.

“And Taakos sister, Lup, and her boyfriend Barry.”

Kravitz tried to listen, but it was too much. Too many people, too much yelling, Taako looked like he was going to scream. He stood up and turned, leaving the table as calmly as possible. He felt like running, but he didn’t. He couldn’t.

It wasn’t until he was in the bathroom that he realized he left his lunch and backpack at the table.

“Fuck. I’m so stupid.” He looked at the words on his arm, running his thumb over the purple letters. He moved his hands up to his face and slid down against the wall.

 

~~~

 

“Uh, did I miss something?”

The whole table looked over at Lucretia, who had a journal in one hand and a pen in the other. She looked at the cafeteria tray and black backpack on her seat and sat next to them.

Taako didn’t say anything. For once, Taako was speechless.

“Taako’s dating the Grim Reaper.” Lup piped up.

No one else said anything. Magnus stuffed half his burger in his mouth to avoid talking. Julia elbowed him.

“Oh!” Lucretia sat up straight. “Did you find your soulmate?”

They talked about soulmates a lot. To be fair, everyone in high school did. They all wanted to find their high school sweetheart. Lucretia's friends talked about soulmates more than usual though, since both Lup and Magnus had found their soulmates and introduced them to the friend group.

Lucretia was one of the only people she knew of that didn’t have any words. She didn’t mind, though. It was more interesting to watch and document the drama of her friends.

Taako nodded. “I think I fuckin’ did. And he ran away.”

Lucretia looked over her shoulder to where Taako was staring. She couldn’t see anyone running.

She turned back to Taako and slowly said, “Well, are you going to chase after him?”

Taako pouted. “Taako doesn’t _chase_ after people. Taako-”

“Dude,” Magnus cut him off. “He was headed to the gym hallway bathroom.”

Taako sighed, but slid over the table. Lucretia pulled the lunch tray out of his way barely in time. The five of them watched the elf strut through the cafeteria towards his soulmate.

 

~~~

 

Kravitz heard the door open and the unmistakable sound of heels on tile. He looked up as the person rounded the corner.

It was Taako, hands on his hips and looking calm and collected.

“Babe, get off the floor. Dirt always clings to black and you’re covered in it.”

Kravitz stands up and tries to stealthily dust off his butt. He must’ve failed a stealth roll, since Taako obviously saw him.

“Sorry for running. I-”

“No, I yelled at you.” Taako put his hands on Kravitz’s shoulders. “We don’t know each other. At all. But you should know that I’m dramatic. I mean, the first place you saw me was in a theatre.”

Kravitz chuckled a bit. “Yeah, it figures my soulmate is dramatic.”

He watched Taako step back and do a full up-and-down. “Yup, you’re even more attractive up close.”

“Wha-”

Taako raised himself on his toes and placed a light kiss on Kravitz’s lips.

“Hm. Could be a bit warmer, but I’m not complaining.”

Kravitz opened his mouth, stunned. “I never expected my first kiss to be in a bathroom.”

“Oh, honey, really?” Taako laughed, “We’ll do a lot more kissing, trust me. Let’s go have lunch.”

Kravitz followed his soulmate out of the bathroom. He stopped right outside though. Taako turned around, and eyebrow raised.

“What am I going to tell my moms?”

Taako grinned. “Tell them you have a very hot boyfriend that you just met and that he’s going to make them dinner when he comes over on Friday.”  
“You’re going to come over?”

“Fuck yeah!” Taako pulled on his hand. “You’re cute.”

They walked down the hallway, hand in hand, towards the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Probably. Will I? Probably not  
> If you have any questions just ask  
> My tumblr is @is-this-just-an-illusionn
> 
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
